Protection
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Seto was taken into protective custody and placed into a job in America where he found Jou who had been missing for two years. When Jou starts showing up with strange bruises Kaiba becomes concerened and risks his own safety to find the answer N/C M/M
1. Chapter 1

I know this is going to be a different story coming from me, but I've been obsessed with Jou/Kaiba fics lately. So obsessed that I wanted to write one of my own with a slight more twist than any of the ones that I've read. I know it's been forever since I wrote a story, but this is the first time I managed to get out of this strange funk I was in. I hope you enjoy this story. I don't think it's going to be a long one unless I advance the plot a little.

-----------------

Chapter One

A world of stupid people. I never thought I would be standing here in a world full of stupid people. Before I was rudely shoved into this world, the only thing I had to worry about was incompetent people. I ran my fingers through my dyed black hair, watching the pair of shoplifters through the square double mirror in the door. How could you not think someone was standing behind this door watching you. They lifted another box of artificial nails and placed it back on the wrong peg. I sighed. I just finished cleaning that whole aisle.

This had to be the worst job they could have found for me. I remembered the meeting crystal clear. A group of five men entered my office under my secretary's protest. "I will see them. Leave us," I instructed her, glaring at the men dressed all in black. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

The one with dark brown hair stepped forward. "We've been ordered to take you into protective custody. An underground assassin clan is intending to assassinate you."

"Why would you care?"

"We don't, but the Prime Minster wishes to keep you safe. You're to come with us and leave your company under your brother's guidance."

"He's too young to handle it. Just let those assassins come."

"You have no choice. Would you rather it your brother they are coming here to kill? As long as they can't find you. He'll be safe."

I shook my head and looked out my window. I didn't believe them. Why would a group of assassins wait around for me to return. If they wanted to destroy Kaiba Corp. They just had to kill the CEO, but I figured I could trust them for a little bit. In order to keep him safe. I have to be their monkey and jump through all their hops. I pushed the call button on my page. "Saya, find Mokuba and bring him here."

"Yes, sir."

"You can't tell him what's going on. Just tell him that you'll be leaving for a year." A year? They weren't pushy at all. I didn't like being away from my company, but as long as I remain in Japan, I can keep a close eye on it.

Just as I was about to respond, Mokuba walked in. "Give us a minute." The men in the black suits hesitated. I glared up. "Leave!" I looked down at Mokuba as the door shut. "I need you to run the company for awhile." I pushed my fingers to his lips before he could respond. "I'll find a way to contact you. Trust me."

Mokuba moved my hand. "I can't run this company on my own. Why are you leaving?"

"I can't tell you, but I will find a way to contact you. Until then, keep us afloat and stay safe."

"I will, big brother." I knew Mokuba wanted to protest more, but he knew better than to question me. I grabbed my briefcase and left the room. The men grabbed the case immediately and led me towards the secret exit that only Mokuba and I were suppose to know about it. I refused to push the button at first, pretending like I don't know what they were doing.

"Don't play games, Mr. Kaiba." Now I was starting to distrust them. If I hadn't seen them with the Prime Minster ever time I visited, I would have never gone with them. Actually, if I would have been smart enough to ask them their plan, I wouldn't be here! They took away everything from me. Dyed my hair and gave me brown colored contacts. We flew all the way to America and refused to let me have a phone. It's been six months, and I've been unable to contact Mokuba. I can't activate a prepaid phone without them watching, and my work won't allow me to call Japan. I can't even get to a public library to send an e-mail. It was frustrating me.

Worst of it all, was being shoved into an assistant manager job at a local pharmacy that I could run better than they are now. I shook my head as I glanced up again to see the two girls shoving one of the package of artificial nails into their pocket. I was about to open the door and bust them, when a certain blond walked around the corner. "Give it to me and get out. Don't come back," he softly spoke as the two squirmed to get the nails out of their pocket and hand it over to him.

Leave it to him to have all the fun. I opened the door for him. "I was watching them."

"Do you do anything else besides watching shoplifters, Ken?" I shuttered again to the name. They couldn't think of a better name for me. The mutt glared up at me and that's when I noticed the bruise under his right eye.

"What happened, Jou?" I asked suddenly, reaching for it. I don't know why I care. He disappeared much like I did. Yugi didn't even know where he went. I'm sure he had no choice like me, but something was different about him. He didn't have as much fire as he did when I knew him.

"Tripped and fell." Liar. Even I knew he had more balance than that. I followed him through the large stockroom and over to the lockers.

I slammed his locker door shut and glared at him. "That's a lie, Jou. I hate being lied to."

The initial shock wore off quickly and his face saddened. "I used to know someone that would be pushy like you. Great friend and rival. Sometimes you remind me so much of him." Friend? I moved away from his locker and looked at him. Since when did he ever call me a friend. If only I could tell him. With his help, I could probably contact Mokuba.

"Was this friend from Japan?"

Jou sighed and shut his locker. "Yeah. I wished I was still there."

"Why did you leave?" I don't know why I wanted to know. I just hate not knowing something. I remember Yugi asking me to look into it. They said he didn't show up for school for several days. They got worried and went to his house only to find it completely empty. I found a plane ticket for him and his father, but it didn't have a destination. Mysteriously, I found him or Ken did.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"You don't like being lied to so the only way I could tell you is to lie to you." Oh, how considerate of him.

"Tell me the truth."

Jou remained silent for a little bit. "It had to do with my father. I have one more month before I can legally go back." He smiled softly. "Go back and see all my friends."

I just had to know more. I couldn't stop myself from talking. This was the strangest conversation to ever have with the mutt. I never knew he cared about me. "Including the friend I remind you of?"

"I don't know if he'll see me. He's busy all the time. Running his own company, but maybe if he has another tournament I'll be able to see him again." It sounds like he's talking about his girlfriend.

"Do you love him?"

Jou turned forty shades of red. "No, why would I love that moneybags? I just enjoy making him see that I'm more than a filthy dog." I didn't think he was a filthy dog, just a mutt. "Now that I'm here, you can go. See you tomorrow, Ken," he said, dismissing me. Too stunned to answer, I decided that it was best for me to leave. He did have feelings, but how deep were they?

The next morning, I watched every minute go by. I knew that I could trust Jou to get a message to Mokuba. I went through ever line I could possibly think of that I've ever told him in order to get him to realize who I really was. Two o'clock came and went, but no Jou. A couple of the employees became concerned. I walked into the office and shut the door. Placing a chair by it I sat down at one of the computers. None of Jou's paperwork was kept here for some strange reason. I never knew where he lived, but today, I was taking a risk to go see him.

I hacked into the backdoors of the prehistoric computer system. Finally after a few minutes, I found Jou's file and wrote down his address. He didn't live too far from here. Unblocking the door, I swiftly moved out of the office and grabbed my coat. I didn't want anyone to know where I was going. It took me only ten minutes to get to the apartment complex that Jou lived in. It looked worse than mine. The stairs leading up to the second floor were rotten wood. The smell was horrible like a combination of piss and molting food.

Blocking the smells from my nose, I moved up to the last door on the second floor. It was opened a crack. "Jou?" I whispered. Something was off. Jou never missed work, and I know he could hear his name even from miles away. I pushed the door opened slowly, wishing I had some sort of weapon. The apartment was dark except for the sunlight bleeding through from the door. There was broken glass all over the floor and the walls seemed stained with something. I walked further into the apartment only to come to a dead stop. There Jou was lying naked on the floor.

Creeping slowly through the room, I knelt down beside him. Glass lied all around his head and a half broken bottle was a few feet away. Blood caked his blond hair. I looked over the rest of his body for any more wounds. I could barely see the bruises, lining everywhere along his body. He was being abused far before this. Looking behind him, that's when I noticed something very disturbing. A beer bottle was shoved up his rectum. I placed my hand around it, feeling dried out blood. Sickened by such an act, I gently pulled the bottle out, watching a small stream of blood run down his thighs. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Choosing to venture further into the house, I found a phone and dialed 911. I knew that my medical team would be much better, but Jou might not survive the trip back to Japan, and I would never make him travel in coach looking like this. After getting off the phone with the dispatch center, I wrapped a blanket around him and carried his oddly light body down the stair to wait for the ambulance. I didn't care what the paramedics said, I was going with Jou to the hospital.

-----------------------

Wow long chapter! I just didn't want to stop. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully before Saturday. I work until then. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm so happy you like it so far. It's truly difficult trying to think of word choice for Seto or even his way of thinking. LOL But I'm doing the best I can. I'm glad it wasn't too confusing. I tried to keep it as clear as possible without revealing too much. And since you were all so nice I'm going to update sooner than expected. Thank you all for being so patient. S/Sun I'm happy you like all my stories. Thank you. Anyway let's get started.

--------------------

Chapter Two

The paramedics said nothing to me coming with them. Either because Jou was too severe to argue with me, or the fact that no one else was around to fill out this pointless paperwork. I grunted as I finished the last question, grateful that I looked at his medical history whenever he got hurt during my competition. I walked the clipboard over to the main desk. "Any word on Katsuya Jonouchi?" The nurse shook her head, and I returned to the waiting area. I paced back and forth with two questions, burning holes into my soles. Why was I here, and why did I care? Jou annoyed me with his loud mouth. His consent confrontational attitude angered me, but he was different now.

It bothered me that he barely raised his voice. He liked being alone and never showed any signs of having friends or a girlfriend for that matter. This man is no longer the Jou I knew. The two years he'd been missing has changed him completely. I could only imagine what he had to endure. It brought back horrible memories of my own past. I rub circles around my temples, attempting to relieve some of the pressure. I stopped and stared out the window. I wondered what they were doing to him. A small part of me wished that they weren't hurting him even though I knew deep down they weren't.

I grunted and slumped down in the chair. This was frustrating. I knew that I didn't care about him. Not like that. But, what if I did? What if he felt the same? Oh, no, he couldn't possibly. Even if a bottle was the only thing that would have happened to him, I knew that someone would be emotionally damaged after that. Not that it would turn me off. I'm just ashamed that I would be thinking about something like this when Jou was assaulted. It's difficult believing that someone as strong as Jou would let this happen to him. The mutt's strength was astonishing. Physically and mentally he could compete against me and may even have a chance of winning. What happened to him?

"Mr. Smith," I heard, jumping from my seat and staring up at the older doctor with graying brown hair.

"How is he?"

"Does he have any other relatives besides his father?"

I knew he had a sister and a mother, but I needed to know about Jou. One little lie wouldn't matter, would it? "No, he was living with his father."

"Please come with me to my office. I'm forbidden from discussing my patients information with anyone other than their family, but this information must be known to someone." We walked down the long white hallway and entered into the first door on the right. "Have a seat please." The doctor opened up the folder and flipped through a few pages. "To start he has a concussion. We stitched up the cuts, but no worries, he doesn't have any brain damage. His most severe wounds were the tearing of his rectum. We took some samples that I found very disturbing. The DNA results revealed that it could only be his father that raped him. The police are waiting for his statement, and they have a warrant out for his father's arrest. Does he have any place to live that's not with his father?"

Everything that the doctor told me became jumbled. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "He could stay with me. Can I see him?"

"We have him sedated, but I'd advise you not to wake him. He needs all the rest he could get. More importantly, if you see his father come close to him, call the police right away. Two guards are positioned outside of his room now and no information will be recorded about where he will live after being released."

"Why are you doing all of this for him?"

The doctor sat back in his chair and sighed. "My daughter was raped and murdered when she was fifteen. The killer was never found. I don't like seeing something like this. I'm just grateful that you got to him when you did. Who knows what would have happened if this was ignored. My boss hates it when I get this personal with my patients, but who couldn't. Parents are suppose to protect their children." I shook my head and stared off at the floor. Parents are suppose to be there for their children as well. Not leave them to an orphanage with no way out but to con someone into taking both of us. I knew that it wasn't my parents fault, but I couldn't stop thinking about the what ifs. What if they didn't die? What if the car accident wasn't an accident? What made our destiny the way it was? "Can I ask you a personal question?"

I glanced back up at the doctor. "Sure."

"Have you noticed any changes in Mr. Jonouchi?"

"His fire is gone. He's more quiet and secretive. I've never known him to just accept something like this. Jou is a fighter. Can I go see him now?"

The doctor handed me a pass and closed Jou's file. "Make sure you have this on you everywhere you go. That will let you into Mr. Jonouchi's room. The guards have an order not to let anyone in unless they have one of these passes. If you have any further questions," He handed me his business card, "Page me, and I'll call you. He's in room 309. Take a right out of this office and go up to the third floor. From there it's the last door on the left."

"Thank you, Doctor." I rose and moved as quickly as I could towards Jou's room, which wasn't too hard to find with the guards standing directly outside. Showing them my pass, they let me in with no problem. I half expected them to complicate things.

Walking into the room, it smelt like cleaning chemicals and those paper sheets hospitals use. The machines beeped quietly with Jou's breathing. I walked over to the window and pulled a chair over to sit next to Jou's bed. The night look beautiful from the window with a clear view of the stars and a slight hint of moonlight. I ran my fingers through his blond hair. They cleaned all the blood off his hair. On the right side was a patched that had a slight bit of red in it. I frowned and lifted his arm. There were bandages wrapped around both of them. There wasn't any blood on the gauze, to my relief. I didn't want him to be suicidal as well.

"Seto," Jou whispered, shocking me. I quickly released his hand and looked at his half opened eyes.

"Yes, it's me."

"I missed you." I couldn't believe what he was saying. It had to be because of the drugs. There was no possible way he would say that in the right mind. He won't remember it later. Maybe even think it was a dream.

"Me too. Jou, how long has this been happening?"

"Three times a week for the passed three years." Jou closed his eyes, and for a second, I thought he fell back asleep until he continued, "The neighbors caught on and called the cops during one of our 'episodes.' Dad moved us to this place, and it continued," Jou mumbled very slowly. "Seto, I really really missed you. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Tears traveled down his cheeks.

"I won't leave you. Rest now, Jou." He attempted to roll over, but let a whimper out. Getting up and slipping into his bed, I helped him very carefully to roll over. I braced him against me in order to keep him from causing himself more injury. I don't know why I crawled up without even thinking, but he seemed to rest easier with me lying next to him. Maybe just for a few hours until I knew that he was completely asleep.

I woke several hours later, not even knowing when I fell asleep. Getting out of bed and stretched all my muscles, I moved over to the mirror in the bathroom to make sure my contacts didn't fall out. Even though I wanted to be myself for Jou, I knew that I couldn't reveal my identity. I moved back into Jou's room and walked over to the phone. Dialing my boss' number, I waited a few minutes for him to answer. "Jack, it's Ken."

"Have you heard from Jou?" he asked suddenly.

"He's in the hospital. I'm with him."

"What happened?"

"He was attacked in his house yesterday. He's going to be fine, but the doctors and police want to get him out of that house and somewhere else. I'm not going to be in later today. I'll call you later to let you know when I'm coming in."

"Are you going to stay with him?"

"Yes. I don't know how much he wants you to know so I'm going to leave it at this."

"That's fine. Tell him that we wish him well."

"Thank you, and I will." I hung up and within seconds it started to ring again. Picking it up very carefully, I placed it by my ear without saying anything.

"You are lucky they don't know about Mr. Jonouchi. Stop risking things. You got approval for him to live at your house, but that doesn't mean you get to use his phone or con him into contacting your brother. Oh, and he's doing fine. Company is running swiftly and smoothly."

"How do you do this?"

"That's none of your concern. Start being more careful."

"I want to talk to my brother," I hissed.

"That could be arranged. I'll contact you later with a definite answer." The phone went dead, and I placed it back on the base.

"Ken, what are you doing here?" I turned around and looked back at Jou. He was wide awake now. I sighed and debated on what I should say to him. Where should I start?

------------------

Okay that's another chapter. I'm sorry. I know it's shorter than the other one, but I ran out of things to type. I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter along with the going home. And then we'll see where it goes. The next chapter should be about before the end of the week, hopefully. As long as I don't have to work more hours this week. I'll get it out. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your kind reviews. I don't have much to say besides I'm really tired so if there are some errors I'm really really sorry about it. It's time for the reveal before the going home where things will pick up again. Please bare with me for one more chapter. I promise the next one will be better.

-----------------------

Chapter Three

"You're always getting yourself into trouble, Mutt." I tried his nickname and a smug remark. Maybe he'll know who I am from that.

"What did you say?"

"You're always getting into trouble."

"No, no, what did you call me?" Jou struggled to sit up, but I placed my hand on his chest to keep him still.

I looked directly into his eyes. "Mutt."

His eyes widened. "Kaiba! How? This whole time. You're low, Kaiba."

I frowned. "Wait. Let me explain."

"I don't want to hear anything from you. Get out of here."

Going against my better judgment I closed my eyes and decided to just tell him. "They wouldn't let me tell anyone. It risks Mokuba's life."

Jou looked up at me and then turned his head to the side. "What's going on?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Jou sighed. "Tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine." It couldn't be that easy. I knew he wouldn't just give up his secrets just to hear my secrets. I walked towards the door and opened it.

"I'm going to lock this door in order to talk to him privately," I told the guards.

"You have a half hour before the detectives come for his statement. Don't worry about locking it. We won't let anyone in." I nodded and shut the door. Walking back over to Jou, I noticed a concern look on his face.

"Don't give me that look until you know the truth. I was just making sure that no one could hear." Thinking about that phone call earlier, I wondered if the room was bugged. I pulled the chair close to him so that I wouldn't have to raise my voice beyond a whisper. Jou patiently waited for me which was different for him. The normal impatient man had changed. I took a deep breath and began my story.

"It was six months ago. The prime minister's personal guards came to my office." I continued to tell my story, watching Jou's change in expressions. Half of me thought he didn't believe a word I was saying, and the other half thought that maybe there was something similar between the two of us, and he was relating to it. Either way, I wanted him to believe me. Actually, I needed him to believe me. In order to get his trust, he needed to know what was going on. I've already arranged for him to live with me. The doctor wouldn't be pleased if Jou backed out. Not that I cared what the doctor wanted.

I finished and looked up at him. "Your turn."

Jou hesitated for a few moments. I knew he wouldn't want to talk about it. Just when I was about to give up and continue this later Jou spoke, "It's difficult, but so was your story." Jou played with his fingers, staring off somewhere. I knew he was lost in his own memories. "It started about three years ago. I was fifteen at the time, freshman in high school." He paused again. I could see this taking longer than the half hour the guards were giving me. The only hope I had was maybe the detectives wouldn't interrupt him once he got started, but that was unlikely.

"Hang on a second. The detectives are coming for your statement soon. Do you want to wait until we got back to my apartment to tell me? The doctor was planning on releasing you later on today. You have a strong head, Mutt."

"Shut up, Rich Boy!" I smirked and patted the good side of his head.

Jou flinched slightly, but after awhile let me run my fingers through his hair. It was so soft and smooth. I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled my hand away and glanced at the door. "I'm Detective Moore and this is Detective Hughs," said the gentleman with blond hair as he pointed to the other man with red hair. I moved towards the window and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed, taking on my whole "don't mess with me" persona. The detectives ignored me and approached Jou. I wasn't planning on leaving him alone with these two. Jou reached over and grabbed the controls to the bed, pushing it up so that he could be in a better seated position to look at them.

"Here's what we have so far. There's a warrant for your father's arrest out and every police officer has the bulletin. He's wanted to the rape and assault of you, Mr. Katsuya Jonouchi." I flinched to their harsh words and watched as Jou seemed to pull himself into a shell. "We need your statement on what happened yesterday."

Jou bit his lip and sighed. He put on a mask and spoke in a very dull voice. "I came home from work the night before. He was already passed out from drinking so I moved upstairs and left him there in the living room. I went to sleep, but early the next morning, I heard him throwing things. Being used to him doing that, I went downstairs to see what was wrong. I figured if I got on his good side that morning, he wouldn't do anything to me." Jou stopped and glanced at me. It didn't look like he wanted to continue.

"Does he have to do this now?" I questioned. He smiled at me. I wished that he wouldn't have to go through all of it, but I knew the detectives would have no problem pushing him for information.

"Yes. He's being released today, and I don't want to risk him running."

My temper became out of control. "Running? He'll be staying at my house. You people are ridiculous. He's the victim here or have you forgotten. Or maybe you want to charge him with something, and I'll go find him a great lawyer. If you don't believe what happened to him, I'll vouch for him. I was the one that found him."

"Ka-uh Ken, I'll finish. It's okay," Jou said, stopping my rant. I wished I had pictures of the bottle cruelly shoved up Jou's ass to show these arrogant assholes. I was still fuming even after Jou continued.

"He was in a horrible mood. It started with a few punches in my chest and arms, but then he grabbed a bottle and smashed it against my head before I had a second to react. I don't remember much after that. I remembered hitting the floor and my father pulling at my pants. The next thing I know, I feel this intense pain, you know, down there. It just kept going and more pain erupted through my senses. After awhile I must have passed out because the only thing I remember is waking up here. Now can you leave? I wish to get some sleep." Jou had tears in the corner of his eyes, making my temper far worse than before.

The detectives snorted. I glared at them, emphasizing Jou's point of them leaving. I moved off the wall and walked around the bed intended on walking out with them to let Jou sleep, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Almost losing my balance, I turned swiftly to look at him. "I thought you wanted to rest?"

"Please stay with me. I-I-" Jou attempted, but I sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms. He stiffed for a few seconds before relaxing. I felt something wet splashing down against my arm. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's okay. Cry it all out." Hours went by, but I didn't move even though Jou stopped crying long before. Suddenly, Jou's arms fell from around me. I glanced down and saw him sleeping soundly. Smiling, I set him down and tugged him in. Sitting back down on the chair, I closed my eyes to rest a little.

I awoke with Jou grunting and hissing. Thinking that he accidentally fell off the bed, even though I knew he couldn't, I jumped up, but realized someone was helping him get dress. "Mr. Smith, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

I stretched and pulled all the strained muscles in my back. "It's okay. So does this mean he's going home?"

"Once the doctor comes in and explains everything, you can sign him out."

It didn't take very long to get Jou ready for the travel home or get the prescriptions. I called a taxi to take us home while the hospital filled his prescriptions. It didn't take very long to reach my house. I helped Jou up the two staircases and down to the white hallway to my apartment. I opened the door and let him into the small entranceway that opened up to the living room. He sat down on the blue couch. Once settled, Jou glanced up with a very solemn look. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to put you in danger."

"Neither do I. We're in the same boat, don't worry. Let's get you upstairs and moved in. We'll talk later today or tomorrow, depending on when you and I wake up."

Jou nodded as I helped him over to the spare bedroom. For keeping secretive, they managed to get me a large apartment. It took only a mere few seconds for Jou to fall asleep. Deciding to risk a sore back, I moved a pillow and a blanket into the room and slept on the floor next to his bed. I didn't want him to wake up confused or disorientated. I yawned and buried myself deep in the navy blanket.

------------------------

Okay. That's another chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I got a busy weekend so the next chapter should be up by no later than Tuesday. Trust me it'll have some action in it then. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your kind reviews. This will be one hell of a chapter I hope. LOL It should be a little more exciting than the previous chapters. Anyway let's get this one started and focus more on the story than chatting. I hope you like it.

WARNINGS! Violence, foul language (including words that I would never use, but the character would)

---------------

Chapter Four

A loud crash slammed in the front of the apartment. I jerk up and attempted to stand, but my sore back refused to allow swift movement. "Katsuya!" a deep voice boomed, startling Jou from his sleep. Judging by the frightened look on his face, I figured it was his father, but how? How did he find out where I lived? He must have followed us here. There was no other way to him to know. But, if he did, why did he break in when we first arrived? I growled. Of course they wouldn't allow me to have a phone because I would call my brother, but for times like this it would be great to have a phone.

I turned to Jou. "Jou, do you have a cellphone? Jou?" I asked again, realizing that he wasn't answering me. He curled around his legs and hid his face. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away nearly colliding with the floor. He was too scared. I wouldn't be able to get anything out of him right now. I heard his father throwing things around in the other rooms. I had no choice. I would have to defend Jou here. I wouldn't be able to move Jou without his father noticing.

The door slammed opened. "Here you are, you little faggot. Hiding out with your boyfriend. This is why your mother left because she couldn't stand looking at a diseased individual like you" Every word he spoke angered me more and more. I glanced back, noticing that Jou was attempting to block the noise with his hands.

I stepped in front of him, guarding Jou. "Get out of my house."

"As if I'd take orders from a filthy fag like you." Jou's father swung his fist at me, but I ducked and kneed him in the gut. He coughed and heaved, falling to the floor. I stood above him for a few minutes, enjoying the suffering I caused him. I turned around to look at Jou.

"Look out!" Jou shouted as I felt something plunged into my side. Biting my lip, I moved away from Jou's father. "Seto!" Jou jumped off the bed and knelt down beside me as if he wasn't afraid to begin with. I moved my hand up so I could see what the moisture was that I was feeling at my side. Blood. Blood covered my hand. "Seto, stay with me."

My vision blurred, but I did manage to see Jou's father grab him and pull him close. He licked the side of his cheek before placing the blood from his hand on his cheek. "You like having your lover's blood all over you." He placed the knife in Jou's hand. "End his suffering. You know a wound like that will bleed slowly and draw out his death for several hours. Finish the job, and I won't beat you for running away. We'll pretend like none of this happened and move to another country like before."

Jou knelt before me with the knife gently in his grip. He was in some sort of trance. "Jou, I can protect you," I whispered, watching his every movement.

"What are you waiting for, Katsuya? You weren't this hesitant to the other man." The other man? His father made him do this before. Jou switched his grip and held the knife to my throat.

I blinked my eyes slowly and relaxed. I knew nothing I could say or do will make Jou stop. His mental state was damaged and it would take longer than a few seconds to snap him out of this trace. My two regrets were that I wouldn't be able to tell Mokuba goodbye or save Jou from all the suffering he'll received in the future. "I'm sorry, Katsuya. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Too quickly for my blurred eyes to register, Jou turned and slammed the knife into his father's chest. Shaking he collapsed in front of me. "Jou, do you have a cellphone?" I asked again, having difficulty breathing.

"I'll call an ambulance."

"No, let me use it." Jou handed it over without any further questions. I dialed a number that I could never forget. "Mokuba," I softly whispered when he picked up the phone.

"Seto! Are you alright? What happened ? I thought you were going to call me."

"Mokuba," I tried again. "I need your help."

"Seto? You don't sound so good."

"I need you to send Roland and the medical team to the location on this phone." I left the phone on so that Mokuba can track it better without saying anything more. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Kaiba, keep your eyes open. Talk to me. Do something."

I looked up at Jou and lost all sense. I pulled him close and kissed him. "Is that doing something?" That's the last thing I remembered.

When I awoke again, the bed I lied on felt soft and comfortable. It felt familiar. I attempted to roll over, but my side unleashed an intense about of pain. I groaned and stared up at the light blue ceiling. "Mr. Kaiba! I'm so glad you're awake. You had us all worried."

"Roland," I said, though my voice was dry and strained. "Where's the mutt?"

"Resting in your guest bedroom. When we found you, he was passed out lying next to you."

"What about his father?"

"We turned him over to the police. He's going to live long enough to be tried. Mr. Jonouchi will have to go to trial and testify, but they gave him clearance to come home with us as long as I gave them this address. The doctors say he'll be fine. I've even set up a psychiatrist meeting if he chooses to go to one. As for you, sir, the doctor wishes you be bedridden for a few days until he knows the stitches will hold."

"Where's Mokuba?"

"Making a statement. Apparently word got out that you were stabbed in America."

"Great. When Mokuba gets back, can you tell him I wish to see him? And if the mutt wakes up sometime in this century, bring him into my room so we can talk. One more thing. Bring me my laptop and all the stats from the company, listing back to the day I left. If I'm not permitted to leave this bed, I'm going to get at least some catch up work down."

"Yes, sir." Roland left and I looked around the room. It felt oddly great being home. I looked at myself in the mirror attached to my dresser. I pulled at my dark stands. First order of business after I get out of this bed is to get rid of this black hair. I blinked, noticing that my green eyes changed back to blue. At least they took the contacts out. I felt a little like myself now.

Roland walked back in with my laptop, a large manila folder, and a glass of water. I smiled at the water and nodded to him. "Can you schedule a hair appointment for sometime next week. I need to get this black out of my hair and get it cut back to normal."

"I've already arranged for that. It's next Thursday at one o'clock."

"Thank you."

"If you need anything else, please contact me."

"I will." I opened the folder and laptop, glancing first at our sales history. Sales didn't decline too much. In fact, it kept steady as if I was there just not promoting anything. Reaching over and grabbing my glasses, I put them on to see some of the smaller figures. No layoff or extensive expenses were used. I opened up my folders, noticing that my newest interactive video game was ready and awaiting promotional work. I smiled as I opened up a new document and arranged for commercials on all forms of communications. I typed a generic letter up to send out to all television stations, radio channels, newspapers, internet ads, and retailing stores. I needed to make a large comeback to get the sales to be more profitable than they were. Sending the letter out to all the usual clients, I moved over to a different e-mail, sending a separate e-mail to my usual ad writers.

I was about to continue on when Mokuba quietly opened the door. "It's okay, Mokuba, I'm not sleeping."

"How are you, Seto?"

"Obviously drugged up so I don't feel any pain, but very pleased with you."

"With me?"

"The company looks great." Mokuba smiled and sat down on the bed. "I just sent out memos to the ad writers and all our usual clients premiering the new game."

"I was going to do that yesterday, but you gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. Has any suspicious people been hanging around the company?"

"Oddly enough, yes. Who are those people?"

"Tell their description to our security and don't let them get close to this house. Until I get better, I want you to stay in the house."

"Seto, I don't understand."

"Please just do what I say for now. I'll tell you everything in a couple days."

Mokuba sighed and stood up. "Alright. Under one condition. Tell me how you and Jou found each other."

I smiled. "I have no idea. We just did." A quiet knock came. "Come in." Jou stuck his head in.

"How are you doing?"

"I should be asking the same thing of you, Mutt."

Jou growled and walked back to the door. "Well it's nice that you're fine, Rich Boy. I'll take my leave."

"Jou, stay. Mokuba, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure." Mokuba got up and left. As soon as the door closed, I continued.

"Jou, please come sit down. We need to talk." Jou didn't move for a few seconds before he walked over to a chair and sat down on it. I figured that was close enough. I didn't expect him to sit next to me. Why would someone who's been through so much want to come in contact with anyone. "I know you've been through a lot, and this is going to sound forward and rude, but I want to help you. I have plenty of doctors that could get you tested to make sure you're healthy, and I can get you in to see a psychiatrist. I want the best for you, Jou."

"Is that why you kissed me?"

I barely remembered the kiss, but I figured dishonesty will get us nowhere. I looked directly into his eyes. "I care about you, Jou."

"You care about me. Is that Seto Kaiba talk for something?"

He wanted me to say it. He was testing me. I sighed and put the laptop on the floor with the folder. "If you want me to say it I will. Jou, I've fallen in love with you. I've had a lot of respect for you in the past, and I can't forgive your father for taking away that fire you once had. I feel terrible for not looking for you when I realized you disappeared off the face of the Earth. You were suffering for two years, and I didn't even care to look for you." I didn't notice Jou move away from the chair and came over to me. I felt my chin being lifted and his lips touched mine.

"No one can ever take my fire away from me. They can dim it, but never take it away. If it will help your guilty conscious, I forgive you. There was no way for you to know. In the end, it was you that saved me. I will do whatever need be to get better." Jou ran his fingers along my cheek. "If you do one thing for me."

"Anything," I whispered.

"Give me time. Let me heal first. I don't want to hurt you just like you don't want to hurt me. Oh and one more thing. Get rid of that black hair. I've always loved your burnet hair and bright blue eyes."

I smiled and kissed him. "You can have as much time as you want. As for my hair, don't worry. I have an appointment next week to get rid of the black. Do you want to sleep in here? I know the house is huge. I don't want you getting scared."

Jou smiled. "I toss and turn a lot."

"It's a large bed. I barely take up a small section. If you don't want to get that close to me, I can turn that couch into a bed."

"I think that would be better." I got up slowly and walked over to the couch. As I passed the window, I saw a black figure ran away from the front gate and into the house across the way. "If you tell me how to do it, I can do it."

I blinked and looked back at Jou. "There's a lever under the middle. Pull on it and the bed will slide out." I got a pillow and a blanket from the closet. Once Jou settled in, I moved back to my bed and lied back down.

Jou quietly lied there for a few minutes while I decided that the medication was making me too drowsy to stay awake. "What did you notice out the window?"

"Nothing important. Go to sleep, Jou." He sighed, and I heard him flop over. I'm sorry, Jou. I wasn't too sure what I saw to begin with. I would need Roland to look into that house tomorrow.

-------------------------

WOW! That is a long chapter. Took me all day. I know this is out earlier than I thought, but I didn't feel like moving today so I wrote this instead. I'll try to get the next chapter out by Tuesday night at the latest. As always thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is going to be a short one. I have a horrible headache that won't go away, but I knew earlier this was going to be short. I promise to update quickly. Thank you. It makes me feel so special getting those reviews. Thank you S/Sun you make me feel so great saying something like that. A new Gravitation fic huh? That sounds interesting considering that my first successful fanfic was the Gravitation one. It's quite humorous to think that the only one to ever beat that story was my Prince of Tennis one. We'll see if I could think of a great plot for that. It was either another Gravitation one, or I was going to do Final Fantasy VII with Zack/Cloud or Kingdom Hearts with Cloud/Leon. We'll see as soon as I finish this one. By plan, there should be two more chapters left, but I might add more depending on where I stop this one. Anyway let's get this one started.

--------------------------

Chapter Five

I awoke the next morning to the quiet chipping of the birds perched outside my French doors. I rolled over on my back, feeling something warm lying beside me. I smiled knowing exactly who it was. "Cold or lonely?" I asked.

"A little of both," Jou whispered.

I flipped over to face him and carefully put my arm around him to pull him close. He smiled and snuggled close to my chest. "Tell me if I'm going too fast."

"This is perfect. Thank you." I ran my fingers up and down his back. He was relaxing more and more by the second. It made me feel special, knowing that Jou was able to relax to my touch. He was able to trust me. Me of all people. I teased him and made sure I didn't take him seriously, but in the end, he trusted me. I'm sure that if Yugi or his other friends were here, he would talk to them.

"Do you want me to contact your friends or your mother and sister?"

"Not yet. I just want to lie here like this for awhile. I don't want my mother to know what my father has been doing. I know she'll blame herself. In fact, I hope she never knows." I could understand how he felt. I never told Mokuba or anyone for that matter what happened to me.

"Can I share something with you that I've never told anyone before?"

"Of course, but why trust me?"

"I should ask the same thing. You're letting me get this close to you." Jou put his head beside my neck.

"I wouldn't think to trust you until recently, but you saved me. That's all I need. Go ahead. I'm listening."

"My mother died giving birth to Mokuba and my father died when I was eight. Our relatives weren't the best in the world. They were selfish and greedy. After several months, with no money left, Mokuba and I were dropped off at an orphanage. I lost all hope that we could stay together because they warned me when we were dropped off that most likely we'd be separated. The average family only wanted one child. I was afraid, but I knew that no matter what I wasn't leaving my brother. I didn't care that we were never adopted. I knew that if I became of age, I could file for independence and take Mokuba away from there. I turned down family after family because they never wanted to take Mokuba as well. He was too young and not as much of a genius as I was. It made me feel horrible, but I knew there was a way to get us out of there. I knew Mokuba was smarter than everyone thought he was."

I kissed the top of Jou's head before continuing. Any form of comfort right about now was making this easier on me. "Then Gozaburo came into my life. I challenged him to a chess match with one outcome that I knew he couldn't resist and I couldn't lose. If I won he would adopt both my brother and I. I wasn't sure why I did this to begin with. I knew that I could beat him, but I also knew that I could help my brother better with someone like Gozaburo as our beneficiary. I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

I cringed from the memories, but pushed myself to go on. Maybe if I told Jou, he'll open up to me. "At first, the tutoring was the only intense thing he was putting me through. Studying nearly twenty-four hours a day. I had no time to play, barely any time to sleep, and at all my meals, he quizzed me on everything I was learning. Mokuba was my steady pole. Every time I would sidetrack or think about running away, he would keep me on the right track. He helped me through everything. He drew a Blue Eyes White Dragon on a piece of paper and tucked it secretly into my book. That gave me the strength to continue on. When I turned fifteen, something happened that I couldn't predict."

I squeezed Jou a little bit tighter. I didn't know if I could continue, but I had to. I had to show Jou that it was okay. That whatever happened to him wasn't his fault and could happen to anyone. "He summoned me to his office. I thought it was going to be another one of his stupid tests, but it was far worse. He started by quizzing me about anatomy. I didn't understand what he meant by all of that. In fact, I couldn't believe half the things he was asking me. I was so naïve. Faster than I could have blinked, he had me pinned to his desk." I swallowed, trying everything in my soul to say the next sentence. I never thought something would be so difficult. I wanted to say it. I needed to say it. Why wouldn't it slip through my lips like everything else I would normally say?

Jou's arms wrapped around me. He knew what I was trying to say. He waited patiently for me to continue. I admired him more and more by the second. "I couldn't remember much after that. All I remembered was the pain. It hurt badly. I could have sworn I bleed for days afterwards. I felt sick and dirty. I couldn't focus on my studies. Mokuba got concerned, but I couldn't say anything to him. I didn't want him to know. I never wanted him to know. It happened again and again for a month straight. Every night he raped me over and over and over again. I never thought I would want revenge so badly in my life. The anger that replaced my sorrow was something I didn't want to happen. That's when I started to plot his demise. I wanted him to feel what it felt like to lose it all. To be pushed into a world where you had nothing left. When I managed to take over the company and he committed suicide, I felt a strange sense of relief, but it didn't help me like I wanted it to."

I didn't notice the tears that were falling until Jou reached up and wiped them from my eyes. "All I could think about was becoming the best. I wanted to be the best CEO for KaibaCorp. I wanted to be the best duelist. The best brother. I thought all was lost again when Yugi gave me my first defeat and Pegasus soon after. I pushed myself and trained my mind looking for a way to defeat Yugi. When he continued to defeat, I finally came to grasps with it all. I didn't have to be the best at everything in order to run a successful company and achieve all my dreams. All I had to be was myself and release all the anger and sorrow. Then I started to yearn for friends. Yugi was the first to let me into your little group after you disappeared. He trusted me enough to try to find you, but I gave up too early. I'm sorry, Jou."

Jou leaned up and kissed my cheek, stopping my rant. "Thank you, Seto. As soon as I can speak those same words, I will tell you my story. I wish I could tell you now and share with you the same pain, but I can't. It hurts too badly to remember everything. I promise. I will tell you when the time comes."

I sat up and looked down at him. "It took me six years to tell one person that. I know how it feels to not be able to say those words."

I was about to say more when my door slammed open. Not even bothering to see who it was, I jumped out of the bed and moved towards the dresser where my gun was. Two arms grabbed me and pulled me away. I could hear Jou struggling beside me, swearing in English and Japanese. One of the hooded men punched him in the face. "Hey!" I shouted, earning myself a punch. I spat the small amount of blood out of my mouth and glared up at them. Two men held me kneeling on the floor while another two held Jou in the same position. I could only imagine the amount of pain he must have been in. He hadn't even healed fully from the incident with his father.

A tall hooded figured moved into the room. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned home, Mr. Kaiba," the deep voice sneered.

"Where's my brother?"

"Don't worry about him. If he was on the list he would be dead by now. We have him tied to his bed. Maybe if you corporate, we'll release him."

"What do you want?"

"For you and Mr. Jonouchi to come with us. Come quietly and don't try to escape or leave any sort of warning, and your brother will remain safe."

I didn't have a choice. "Can I change out of these pajamas?"

"Of course not. I know about your trackers in your clothes. We move now." I was pulled to my feet. I wished that I would have never involved Jou in any of this, but I knew that I would never regret saving his life. I just wished I could figure out a way to get him out of this. We moved down to the first floor where they placed dark sheets over our heads and shoved us out of the door. I could feel the interior of a car eventually, and it drove away quickly.

"Did you release my brother?"

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba. I do keep my word. When he wakes up, he'll know you're gone, but he won't know where you went." The man laughed. Something about him disgusted me. We traveled for several hours or at least I thought it was, constantly making turns. This made it difficult for me to keep track of where we were going. They must have known I would try to track myself.

Once stopped, they pulled us out of the car and continued to shove us until we were thrown into a dark, cold cellar and our covers were taken off. My first instinct was to pound against the wooden door that held us in, but I turned and knelt down beside Jou. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay. Let's figure out how to get out of here," he said, getting up and walking around the room. He didn't seem scared or hurt. It was like he was in his own world. I walked around in the opposite direction of him, starting first with the door instead of the back of the room. There had to be a way to break the door down even if we had to use physical strength.

----------------------

Sorry about the cliffhanger. I promise I'll get the next one out no later than Wednesday. It's going to be a long chapter since it's the second to last chapter. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not going to say too much because I want to take most of the time writing the chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I'm going to get this started because this chapter is all I've been thinking about every time I would wake up in the middle of the night. I'm going to make this as best as I possible can.

WARNINGS: Violence, Rape (if it bothers you I'll let you know where it is), foul language coming from our ever loving duo (not too extreme)

-------------------------

Chapter Six

The only escape from this prison would be the door. If I had some sort of tool, I could pry the hinges off the door. I managed to move away from it only a mere seconds before the door flew open. Four people walked in quickly, grabbing me and pulling my arms behind my back. I gave an involuntary hiss of discomfort. It throbbed to have my arms nearly ripped off. Jou was in the similar situation, cursing at the men. "Fuckers, nearly tore my arms off," he growled. The men holding him pulled again, causing more pain, but not breaking his shoulder or even popping it out.

"You bastards!" I shouted, struggling more to get over to Jou. They pulled me through the door before I could fight back and get over to him. The hallway was dark. I didn't know how they could see in front of them. The hallway cleared into a large hall. The walkway was lined with lit candles, flickering shadows against the dark walls. I heard Jou grunting behind me. They were bringing him to the same location. At the very end of the hall was a throne like chair positioned on the red carpeted ledge. Torches surrounded the throne attached to the wall.

The two pushed me over to one of the pillars and chained my hands behind it. My shoulders stiffened, and I began to become uncomfortable when I noticed that they held Jou in the middle of the room. "Mr. Kaiba, welcome. Mr. Jonouchi, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man came from one of the dark corners and walked over to Jou. I struggled with the chains, but only managed to make annoying clicking noises instead of loosening them. The man dropped his hood, revealing his black and red hair. A bit odd for my taste. He ran his fingers over Jou's cheek.

"Don't touch me, prick," Jou spat, struggling with the men holding him.

"Now, now. If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut. This doesn't concern you. This however concerns Mr. Kaiba. The most available bachelor in all of Japan. Boy genius who managed to take over his adopted father's company before the age of eighteen. Wasting a simple million is like flicking a dollar away to the average person. Every person wants to bed him and hundreds more just want some of his money, but the man has never welcomed anyone to his bed. No whore or lover. No one except for you, Mr. Jonouchi." The man stared up at Jou. Every bone in my body wanted to rip myself from this pillar and save Jou. I knew what he was planning. I wasn't going to let it happen.

"So, what makes you so special. You're not the most attractive thing in the world. A used and dirty man especially after your father was done with you. Oh yes, Mr. Jonouchi, I know about what your father did to you. We know everything."

"Shut up!" I finally shouted. "Shut the fuck up! What do you know about anything?"

"Struck a nerve have I?" The man walked over towards me. At least I finally got him away from Jou. I saw Jou lower his head. The fight was gone from him. The man pressed against me. I looked to the side, trying to ignore the bulge pushing into my leg. I felt disgusted. "Past always comes back to haunt you. Do you know how many people want your life? They want you humiliated, your blood in a jar, your head on a platter, anything that would make you disappear forever." The man slid his hands down my side.

"Don't touch me." He smirked at me and gripped my member. I closed my eyes tightly and bit the inside of my cheek. I could feel the usual chills running up my body. He moved his fingers up and down the front of my pants. I felt bile rising and struggled to hold it down. The hand stopped and moved away from my body. I breathed slowly, attempting to calm my racing heart.

"The three people you stole the Blue Eyes White Dragon from want three things. Number one, they want the cards back. Where are they, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Like I would have them on me."

I heard Jou yelp and looked up to see them pushing him to his knees and tying his hands behind his back. "I didn't say they were on you. Tell me where they are."

One of the men pulled on Jou's hair to pull his head back. He placed a knife by his throat. "Locked in my safe at home. It requires retina, voice, and finger print."

"I thought as much." The man held up a recorder to my mouth.

"That won't work. It matches my voice completely. It can tell the difference between a recording and the real thing. Plus, I have to read a random phrase off the prompt when opening the safe. I wouldn't develop something that easily broken into."

"Fine. We'll worry about that later than. Moving on to number two. They want your company to disappear. I believe in the event of yours and your brother's death the company will lose its name and be taken over by one of those gentlemen."

"Don't touch my brother."

"That's hard for you to control when your dead. Number three. They want a video of you completely humiliated that they could get tons of money for on the black market. Of course that one has my friends thrilled. You're very attractive. Obviously not picky over who you fuck either judging by your new boy toy."

"I'll give you whatever money you want if you let us go."

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but you can't possibly offer anything more than what these three men are giving us. There is no escaping this one. Tie Mr. Jonouchi up and prepare the bedroom." The room became deserted in a matter of seconds. I looked across the room towards Jou.

"I'm sorry, Jou. I didn't mean to get you involved in this." I saw the man return. "I'll do whatever you want if you swear to not touch him and let him go afterwards." Jou gave me a look that said he didn't want to be released at the event that would cause me more pain. I had to do something to protect him.

"I wasn't the one that was going to touch him. Don't jump to conclusions, Mr. Kaiba. As for letting him go, I can't make any promises." The man walked behind me and unlocked my arms. If Jou wasn't here, I would have made a break for it, but I couldn't risk him. Two men dragged Jou to the other room in front of me. They pushed him down on the bed and tied his hands and feet to the posts. I finally understood what they were going to do.

"No," I said firmly. I couldn't do that to Jou. I wouldn't do that to him. "He hasn't even recovered from his father's assault."

"That's not my problem. Take all your clothes off, but your boxers and get on the bed." I continued to stand there. There was no way I was going to do it. They would have to kill me first. The leader grabbed my wrist and bent it painfully back.

"I told you. You don't have a choice." He began to unbutton my shirt. I pulled at my wrist, not caring if it broke.

"Seto," I heard Jou whispered. "It's okay." I frowned and used my free hand to finish what the man was doing. Doing exactly what he said, I sat next to Jou, awaiting further instructions. They were going to get me on camera raping Jou.

(This starts the rape scene with consensual at the beginning. If you don't like it skip until you see my okay again.)

"What are you waiting for? Make love to your boyfriend." I looked up at Jou and leant down to kiss him. I was going to make it as pleasurable as possible for him. I licked along his chin and down his neck sucking on it. I slid down his body very slowly, but fast enough to get it over with. I wanted to get this done and over with as fast as possible. Not that I never wanted to have sex with Jou, but it was too early. I untied one of his feet without getting any grief from them and pulled Jou's pants off him. I slipped my boxers off, attempting to ignore the camera behind me. I moved myself in front of it to block most of Jou from the camera view.

I glanced up at Jou who nodded at me. I licked my fingers, getting as much saliva on them as possible. I pushed one finger inside of him, gaining a groan from Jou. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I pushed my finger in and out until he felt loose enough to add another finger and then another. I positioned myself at his entrance and stopped. He was bleeding. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Seto, it's okay." I shook my head. I couldn't do it. I've already hurt him enough. I started to back away when someone grabbed me from behind and pushed my member into Jou. He screamed. I was about to pull myself out when someone entered inside of me. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I struggled to keep myself from moving in and out of Jou while the man behind me pumped quickly. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them back, causing me to lose my balance. The man moved my body in the same rhythm that he was moving.

I felt myself coming close. I wanted to pull myself out of Jou, knowing that the salty semen would burn his torn passage. I hated myself for getting hard over such a vial act. Before I knew it, I was exploding inside of Jou. The man behind me grabbed Jou's member, pumping him into completion with himself. He released me, allowing me to fall onto Jou. I moved as fast as I could off him so that I wouldn't hurt him more.

(Okay you can start to read from here again.)

"That was satisfying. I didn't know you were so tight, Mr. Kaiba." I reached up and untied Jou's hands. He wrapped his arms around me. "Now, let's go get those cards and finish our deal." I don't know what happened next, but I felt something click inside of me. My breathing increased dramatically and I unleashed a psychic power that I never knew I had.

"Seto?" I heard Jou say from behind me, but I ignored him. My body worked on autopilot. I took out the four henchmen with no problem. There were dead within a second. The leader began to tremble. I didn't care. Something evil and blood lusting unleashed from deep in my soul. It spun black circles around my body before exploding outward and chopping the man up in pieces. I watched as his blood and body parts fell to the floor.

"Seto!" Jou shouted again. This time he managed to make it through the black barrier and wrapped his arms around me. "Stop, please. Everything is going to be okay. Come back to me. Please come back to me." I felt his tears against my bare chest. Suddenly feeling tired, I fell against him and slipped to the ground. He ran his fingers through my hair as the sudden realization came to me.

"I killed them!" My body shook, and I rocked myself back and forth. I didn't want to kill them. I just wanted to knock them out so that we could escape. Ever since Yugi banished the evil from my heart, I couldn't stand killing anyone or even causing someone pain. It scared me to think that something was growing again inside of me.

Jou pushed my face up to look at him. "It was them or us." Jou stood up and pulled his pants back up. He limped over to the camera and ejected the tape. He slipped it into his pocket and leaned down to help me up. "Come on, Seto, we need to get out of here." My body moved on its own again. Jou helped me into my clothes and out of the room now stained with blood.

We managed to get to the surface. I leaned over into the yard and vomited everything from my stomach. Tears streaked down my face. Hurting Jou and killing those people was the hardest thing to get out of my mind. "Seto, do you have any way of getting a hold of your brother or Roland. I have no idea where we are." Everything was coming in a blur and sounded like echoes.

"If we can find a phone or a phone line, I can," I said finally standing up to my full height. I took my shirt off and tore the sleeve. Inside the cloth was a small chip. I walked over to one of the dark houses nearby to find a telephone wire and pulled on it. "Find something that could cut this wire." Jou walked around until he picked up a broken pair of scissors thrown in the yard. "That's the oddest thing to find, but that would work." I took the bladed part from Jou and ripped the wires open. Attaching one of the wires to the chip, I let it beep for ten minutes before letting it go. "If Mokuba is searching for me, he'll lock on that and come for us."

I glanced around the rest of the yard, realizing that it was a junk yard. Everything you could possible think about was somewhere in the yard. It was odd. I couldn't believe what you could find. There was opened cans of food, car tires, silverware, and hundreds of other things you find around the house. It was as if a house was here and then vanished without removing anything from the house. It was strange to say the least. I swayed back and forth, sluggishly moving. It was as if that power serge that I had, drained all of my strength.

Jou caught me before I fell on the ground. He lowered me gently into the grass. "Are you okay, Seto?"

"Just feeling a little sick and like I haven't slept in over a month."

"Can you hold out until Roland comes?"

"I could try." I don't remember how long it was until a large black van pulled up. Mokuba jumped out of the van and ran over to me. Seeing him fine released all my anxiety. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------

The next chapter will be the last one. It'll be as long as this one. It'll take me all day tomorrow to write it, but I should have it done by late tomorrow early Thursday. Thank you all for reading and stick with me for one more chapter. Please review and talk to you tomorrow LOL

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I can't tell you how much it makes me feel great reading those reviews. I would like to thank you all for staying with me to the end. I know that this might seem too short to end, but this is as long as my average story. More words less chapters LOL. Don't worry, I'll tie it up with a little fluff at the end. Enough talk and onward to the last chapter.

WARNING: FLUFFY YAOI! Very consensual. Very Hot.

------------------------------

Chapter Seven

Blood smeared all around the white walls. People were screaming, and bloody arms reached towards me. "You are going to hell, Seto. You better run now. The evil inside of you will kill everyone you care about." Jou stood a few feet from me. He held his bloody arms out to me. I couldn't hear what he was saying. All I focused on was the blood all over his naked body.

"No!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed. My heart beat rapidly, and I felt two arms wrap around me. "No, no, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Tears streamed down my face. "I killed them all. They're all dead." I wrapped my arms around myself, rocking back and forth on the bed.

I felt someone's fingers touch my forehead and the drowsy feeling returned. I lied back down on the bed and stared up at all of the faces. Atemu stood to the right and Jou to the left of my bed. Mokuba was at the foot of my bed, but he seemed scared. "What's happening?" I asked.

"Easy, Kaiba. I need you to relax so the magic can help."

"Magic!" I jerked again, trying to get up, but Jou pushed me back down again.

"Seto, calm down. Atemu is helping. You've been in and out of reality for two days now. Please calm down." Jou screamed and pulled back from me. I looked up and saw the same black barrier forming around me again.

"Get away from me. I'll only kill you." The nightmares plagued my visions again, and I held my head. I felt like I was high on some sort of drug. All the voices were coming in hollow echoes, and I could barely see two inches away from me.

"Atemu, help him."

"I'm trying. He's getting too strong for my black magic to keep him contained."

"Can I try something without you saying anything to anyone."

"If you can get him to calm down, go right ahead."

My body stopped suddenly as if someone was paralyzing me. Jou came into my vision, and I stared at him. I could practically see blood all over his body. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt fingers gently wiping my tears away. Lips met mine, and I breathed out very slowly. I wanted more. It felt great like honey on my lips. Fingers traveled down my chest, opening buttons to my shirt along the way. Those same lips kissed every part of my chest. Chills ran up and down my body. I arched my back into each kiss. I felt the barrier slowly fading away. "Jou," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his body. Everything came in clear.

"Give us some privacy," Jou said. Atemu moved away from my bed, taking Mokuba with him, and the door shut. "Feeling calm, Seto?"

"Very," I whispered. I sat up from under him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Lie back and relax." Jou continued to kiss and lick my chest. His lips against my skin felt great. I wanted nothing but to continue what he was doing, but my conscious took over. I knew he wasn't ready for this, and I wasn't ready. I moved my hands up to his cheeks and pulled his chin up,

"We have plenty of time, Jou." Those were the hardest words to speak, considering how much I wanted to make love to Jou, but not like before. His body isn't ready for me and now my mind isn't ready for him. I didn't want to become a burden, and I wanted our…My mind trailed off. It wouldn't be our first time anymore. No, my life ruined our first time. "Jou, please let me rest." I felt Jou move off the bed. He must have known something was wrong. My mask wasn't fast enough.

"Call if you need something," he said softly before shutting the door behind him. Everything came crashing down. I curled as tight as I possible could and cried my misery. The special first time I planned for years smashed in a few minutes. He bleed because of me. Everything was my fault. I wanted to protect him from his father, but I should have been protecting him from me. How could he even stand being near me? Maybe it was time to send him back with his friends. I don't deserve happiness. My past haunted me over and over again whether it was this group of assassins or Noah or even the prophecy between Atemu and I. Everything showed me as an evil person. How could I possible have happiness?

Somewhere between my ranting and misery, I must have fallen asleep. As my mind began to wake, I heard bits of a conversation. "Atemu, how…that power?" I cleared the drowsiness from my senses to hear everything better. Maybe if they thought I was sleeping, they could reveal things that they would never tell me when I was awake.

"It's probably Seth reawakening or Seto tapping into a strange power. I banished his evil years ago, but you remembered when Pegasus brought him back."

"You mean that disgusting looking man?"

"Evil and darkness are never pretty. I banished him again. This time much further than the Shadow Realm. I didn't want to risk him entering Kaiba again. I don't know how he tapped into Seth's power. It's clearly Kaiba controlling it. Seth is where I left him. It could be like Yugi tapping into my power during our final duel. That's why I didn't want to leave Yugi for fear that he couldn't control it. I didn't want anything happening to him. I would have never dreamt that Kaiba could do the same thing."

I felt someone touch my hand and flipped it over. Something cool was smeared over it. "Are those burns from using the power?"

"No," Atemu whispered. "He's doing it to himself. Kaiba is causing himself misery. Seth did horrible things while in control of his body. He played with his mind so much that Kaiba believed it was him doing everything. And getting that stubborn mule to believe otherwise is a waste of time." I felt nails digging into my palms and hissed, pulling my hand out of obviously Atemu's grasp. "Are you going to get out of your mind and listen to what we have to tell you, or do you want to continue in your misery for another two days?"

"What?"

"Kaiba, it's been a week. Four days since you pushed Jou out of the room." I couldn't believe that much time went by. It felt impossible that I wouldn't remember anything that was happening in those four days. I turned my gaze back to Atemu who grabbed my hand again to put more aloe on the burns. "I'm going to say one thing before leaving you here with Jou since you seem more mentally like yourself today. Seth is gone. You weren't the evil one, he was. Stop looking at all the horrible things he did and look at all the good you've done. Seth would have left Mokuba to die when Pegasus kidnapped him, but you risked your life to get him back."

"You were the one that saved us both."

"That's because you didn't have a chance with no magic. The point is you tried. You finally built Kaibaland after Seth was gone. You were helping us through saving the world. Let's not forget the most important thing. Who was the one to search high and low for Jou when he disappeared?"

I shook my head. "I didn't search hard enough."

"How could you possible think to search every inch of America? It's huge. You managed to eliminate half of it before you were forced to disappear. Stop looking at all the negative and look at the positive. You've done more for this world and the people around you to make up for everything Seth has done. Stop wallowing in self-pity and look at what's right in front of you." Atemu got up and walked out the door. The pharaoh was always known for speeches.

Jou got up and lied beside me, pulling himself as close to me as possible. Reluctant, I rolled over and pulled him to my chest. "I love you, Seto. I'll give you my heart, soul, and blood if you just kiss me like you did a week ago."

Gently placing Jou on his back, I realized that Atemu was right. There was more to life than the past. "I want to go back in time to where you stood outside of my room on the blimp during the KC tournament, telling me to land so you could get Mai help. I wanted to push Yugi away and pull you into my room. Tell you how much I loved you. Kiss every part of your body and pleasure you to the point where you would scream my name."

Jou stared up at my eyes with no hint of fear or hesitation. "Then show me. Show me what you wanted to do. Make me scream your name. You've already pushed 'Yugi' aside. We're locked in your room. Show me what you wanted to do. I'm ready, Seto. I'm ready to forget everything my father has done to me. Help me replace it with all the pleasure you want to give me. You've already shown me how gentle you could be even when someone was forcing you. I'm sure he hurt you much worse than you hurt me. How much of that pain did you keep to yourself?" Jou reached up and brushed his fingers on the side of my face. "I saw the blood on your clothes, Seto. I know how much you want to protect me. Now, show me how much you want to love me."

I kept myself held above Jou for a long time, searching his face for any sign that he wasn't ready. Even though he said I had blood on my clothes, my body doesn't feel like after a night with Gozaburo. He wanted me to replace all the memories. Go back in time to when I wanted him the most. I smirked and leaned down, kissing him deeply. "After getting you on the bed. I think that's the perfect place to start," I whispered in Jou's ear. I felt him tremble. He needed this. This was what he wanted. I kissed him again, sucking on his lower lip until it swelled. I moved lower, doing the same thing to his neck as I did his lip. My fingers glided down his arms, his sides, and stopped right before diving under his shirt and swirling circles on his stomach.

Jou moaned, but it wasn't enough to make him scream my name. I didn't want him to do it so early anyway. I wanted to enjoy everything and share that enjoyment with him. I slid his shirt up and took it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor to be found later. Kissing my way from his neck to his naval, I swirled my tongue around each nipple and his naval. I dipped my tongue in, earning another moan from Jou. "You taste like honey."

"Strange," he replied between breaths, "I didn't bath in honey today." I snickered and bit his nipple. He hissed and gently smacked the top of my head. "Don't take revenge that way."

"Oh, and what way should that be?" I asked barely giving him enough time to respond before pulling his pants and boxers off in one swift motion. I held them up to him before dropping them on the floor. Jou reached up and began to unbutton my shirt, but I swatted his hand away. "This is my revenge." I bent down and licked the inside of his thigh all the way up to just before his member and pulled away. I watched it harden and pulsate with need as I took my shirt off. I moved my finger over the tip, taking the pre-cum and sticking my finger in my mouth. I noisily sucked on it. "My favorite type of dessert. A pupsicle," I sneered.

I wrapped my mouth around his member, very slowly taking him all the way in. Not because I feared my gag reflex, but to punish Jou more. To evoke a scream from his lips. I was rewarded with a half scream, half moan, when I finally reached the base. I sucked strongly and then very slowly lifted myself up again, licking the underside the whole way up. I swirled my tongue along the tip, taking more pre-cum into my mouth. Jou whimpered and pushed his hips up. I pushed his hips back down and held him still. I looked up at Jou. His body was speckled with beads of sweat. His cheeks were flushed, and he looked like he was done with foreplay. I took my pants and boxers off and threw them over the side with the rest of the clothes.

I reached to my nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Jou eyed it. "I've never had anyone else beside you in my bed. Unless you think a hand is enough to be jealous over."

"I don't know. Was it better than me?"

I laughed. "I'll let you know afterwards." Opening the cap, I smeared the oily substance all over my fingers. I didn't want to hurt Jou. He watched me closely still with no fear in his eyes. He trusted me. "Take a deep breath." I slid my finger around his entranceway waiting for it to relax before slipping one finger in. His body tensed for a few seconds before I felt his inner walls relax. "That's my good puppy. Relax." Once he felt slick enough I add another finger, slowly moving it in and out and scissoring his passage. He closed his eyes and I pulled my fingers out to check for blood.

Satisfied, I added a third feeling, watching him squeeze his eyes shut. "I'm okay," he answered before I could ask. Very gently and slowly, I moved the fingers in and out of him, pressing my fingers against his prostate. His body jerked and his lips unleashed a moan. I looked up to make sure he still had his eyes closed before moving my body to see his passage. I wasn't going to continue if he had blood. "I'm not bleeding, Seto, please. I need you inside of me," he panted.

Smiling, I grabbed the lube again and coated my member. I positioned myself at his passage with just the head rubbing against the muscle. "Ready?" Jou nodded and forced his body to relax. I pushed myself in slowly until I was fully inside of him. Jou panted and looked at me.

"Move, Seto," he pleaded. The heat was becoming too intense for either of us to stay still. I slowly began to pull myself out and push back in. Taking it slow for a couple minutes was boring not only me but Jou. I quickened my pace, earning beautiful sounds from Jou. I kissed him and wrapped my hands around his member, pumping it in time with my thrusts. I broke away from his lips, moaning with Jou. I was close and I could feel Jou coming close. I quickened my pace, adding more friction. Jou body tensed and released all over my hand, screaming my name. The tightening of his passage pulled me over the edge as well.

Breathing heavily for a few minutes, I barely supported myself over him. My arms were shaking as I pulled out of him and lied down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you, Seto."

I smiled and held him close against my chest. "Anything for you, Puppy. Much better than that hand." Jou laughed and snuggled closer.

----------------------------

YAY! The end. WOW! Let me tell you I have no idea where this chapter came from. I started typing it early this morning and five hours later it was done. Gravitation is going to be the next fanfic as per request. Just give me a week or two, and I'll have the first chapter up. I have to plot and plan before I start writing. Thank you all for reading this. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
